Story Box
by angelic.snowflake
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories, that's all. :)
1. Not A Story

Hello! So since I keep having all of these ideas about new stories, I decided to start this thing! :) So each chapter will be a very short story - about 1000 words or less. They'll all be sort of AUs, with no connection to each other or my main Free fanfiction. I don't think I'll even be bale to post them in chronological order! XD But I think that they will give you some insight about Angel's relationship with the others. They will mostly be about Angel and Sousuke, but there will be other characters appearing too. I'll try to add a story at least once a week, but I can't promise anything! ;)

I'll add information before every story, and each chapter will have its own rating and genre.

I hope you guys like them!


	2. Late

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke**

**Pairings: Sousuke/Angel (I should come up with a ship name for them :D)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+ (I'm not good with those, so if I got the rating wrong please tell me -.-')**

**Length: ca. 800 words**

**Summary: Sousuke is late for their date. Where could he be?**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Late<strong>

I was extremely worried. Sousuke and I had made plans to go and watch a movie and he was supposed to come pick me up. However, he was almost an hour and a half late! I had tried calling him a few times, but he hadn't even answered me. I was out of my mind with worry. Had my boyfriend run into some kind of trouble? Or an accident? Was he sick? I had even called Rin to ask him if he knew where Sousuke was. All he could tell me was that he had left more than two hours ago, saying that he had a date and Rin hadn't heard from him since.

Understandably, I was scared. I kept pacing around the house, fidgeting with my hands nervously. He was never one to be late, especially not two hours late, so something **must** have happened!

_I should try calling him again. Maybe he'll answer this time._

Just as I was about to do that, the doorbell rang. Tossing my phone aside, I quickly ran to the door and opened it. Sousuke was standing there and to my huge relief, he looked fine, although he had a slightly odd expression on his face. I smiled and stepped forward to hug him. That was when I saw the little furry ball he was holding.

"Huh?"

It was a little dark grey kitten with a pink nose. It appeared to be sleeping, though one of its eyes was not closed entirely and I could see a yellow crescent moon beneath the lid. The little critter was covered in bandages and there was even a little brace on one of its legs.

"I … I was walking to the station and it just ran in front of my feet. I kicked it accidentally and it fell down the stairs." Sousuke explained. I could see that he was quite shaken about it. His hands were trembling so much that I decided it would be best if I gently took the kitten from him. I cradled it, a light smile appearing on my face – I loved cats. "I had to take it to the vet. It's going to recover, that's what they said." Sousuke ran a hand over his face and continued with a slightly calmer voice. "But someone needs to take care of it … I know that I should be the one to do it – I was the one who hurt it – but they don't allow us to have pets at school. I was wondering if maybe you …"

"Yeah, of course!" I grinned. "I'd love to keep this cutie! Look at it!" I looked at Sousuke and smiled a bit sadly. "Don't feel guilty about what happened. It was an accident."

"I know … I just … I feel responsible." He muttered, looking away.

"Why don't you come inside?" I asked. "I'll put this little guy somewhere soft so that it can sleep peacefully. By the way, is it a boy or a girl?"

"The doctor said that it was a female kitten. Why do you ask?"

"I have to know how to name her." I explained. "Or do you already have a name in mind?"

"Eh … no." He shook his head.

"I like Sora." I said, looking at the kitten with affection.

"Then we'll call her that."

I smiled and headed to my room. I took one of my woven sweaters out of my closet and spread it on the bed. Then I put the kitten gently on it and covered her with the sleeves. I hoped that the sweater would keep her warm and soft.

"You sure know what to do." Sousuke had followed me and was now looking at the wrapped up kitten with a soft expression on his face.

"I guess I do…" I smiled. "I used to help out at the animal shelter back home, so I guess I learned a few things there."

He smiled and moved closer to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. It kind of felt like I had a huge bear on my back, but I liked it. Sousuke was warm and I felt safe when I was in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I ruined our date."

"You didn't!" I exclaimed quickly. "Sousuke, you brought me a little kitty and told me I could keep it! That's the cutest thing you could have done for me!"

"You're so weird." He chuckled and kissed me softly on the cheek. Then he reached down and gently petted the sleeping kitten on the head. "But she is kinda cute."

"She's our little baby!" I chuckled.

He turned to gape at me for a second and then smiled. He sat down on the floor next to my bed, pulling me down with him.

"Our little baby, huh?" He hummed in my ear and then nipped it playfully. "I kinda like it."


	3. Date Quiz

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke, Hazuki Nagisa, Ryugazaki Rei  
><strong>

**Pairings: Sousuke/Angel  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Humour  
><strong>

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Length: ca. 700 words**

**Summary: Who would Angel date?  
><strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date Quiz<strong>

"Hey, Angel-chan, if you were a girl, which one of us would you date – me, Rei-chan, Mako-chan or Haru-chan?"

"Huh?" I looked at Nagisa. He, Rei and I were in the changing room, just having finished practice. "Um … why do I need to be a girl to answer that?" I asked slowly. "I like guys, you know ..."

"Ohhh, good point!" He giggled. "So answer then! Which one of us would you date?"

"Um … That's kinda an awkward thing to ask, isn't it?" I asked, blushing a bit. "I mean … you guys are my friends and teammates … I don't wanna make things awkward between us ..."

"Come on, it's all just a what-if anyway!" He insisted and nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.

"… but I really don't know!" I protested weakly. "You guys are nice and all, but ..."

But the person that I wanted to date – the person I **was** dating, actually – was from a completely different swim club. And Nagisa knew that perfectly well. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This conversation was becoming very tiring and awkward very fast.

"Come on! We promise we won't tell Sou-chan!" Nagisa winked while Rei just sighed. He didn't seem surprised by the conversation at all, so I was sure that at some point, he too had been interrogated by our friend on the same subject.

"Nagisa-kun, if Angel-kun is uncomfortable with answering, you shouldn't be pressing him." He boy scolded the other sternly.

"Then I will answer for him!" Nagisa chuckled and then looked at me pensively, tapping his chin and squinting his eyes slightly. "Hmm … You like Sou-chan and the only one in our club who is as big as him is Mako-chan. So you'll probably like Mako-chan …. **Although** … Sou-chan swims butterfly, like Rei-chan … and I remember Rin-chan saying that he based his swimming more on theory, just like Rei-chan! So … maybe Rei-chan's mind in Mako-chan's body will be the best match for you?"

"Wha-" I blushed brightly. "Nagisa-kun, don't make it sound so … simple! Sousuke is nothing like Makoto-kun or Rei-kun!" I suddenly smirked and gave Nagisa a sly look. "Maybe this is **your** best match, hm? Maybe your ideal boyfriend is like that?"

Nagisa blinked and then laughed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly.

"Nah…" He replied casually. "Mako-chan is too big for me. I'll have to carry a step stool every time we're on a date!" He chuckled. "Besides, we're talking about **you**!"

"I already told you – I wouldn't date any of you. I'm with Sousuke now, and even if I were single, I still wouldn't date any of you. I just … don't find any of you guys attractive."

"That's a relief to hear." Someone said behind us.

Startled, I spun around and saw Sousuke. He was standing in the changing room entrance, leaning on the door frame and with his arms folded in front of his chest. He was watching me with an even face. I flushed and looked away. How embarrassing to be caught by my boyfriend talking about **this**!

"A-ah … sorry about that ..." I muttered, but Nagisa quickly took over, running to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Aww, Sou-chan, don't you talk about these things with your friends?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, the topic of who on the team we'd date hasn't come up yet." He replied dryly, shooting a glare at Nagisa.

I coughed and went to him, taking his hand. I knew that look – Sousuke was **this** close to snapping. It would be wise to get him away from my friend quickly.

"What are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you were coming." I said softly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He said dully.

"Well … you certainly managed to surprise me." I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "You wanna go and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

I smiled and turned to Rei and Nagisa, waving my hand at them and wishing them goodbye before leaving with Sousuke.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this based on that drama CD where the Iwatobi team discuss who they'd date if they were girls. XD<strong>


	4. Cooking Lessons

**Characters: Angel Snow, Nanase Haruka, Yamazaki Sousuke  
><strong>

**Pairings: minor Sousuke/Angel  
><strong>

**Genre: Humour  
><strong>

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Length: ca. 450 words**

**Summary: Angel needs help with cooking a romantic meal.  
><strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cooking Lessons<strong>

Looking back, I had to admit that it had been a mistake. But I was desperate and I knew that I needed his help.

I had never imagined that help came at such a price.

"Haru-kun, **please**!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I told you a million times that I don't want to learn how to cook mackerel!"

"Nonsense." Haru replied. I hadn't noticed it until now, but his ability to remain calm even when people were yelling at him was infuriating! "Mackerel is the best choice for a romantic dinner."

"Maybe to you!" I stopped to take a breath and continued with a calmer voice. "Now please, teach me how to make **this** recipe here!" I showed him the proper pages in the cookbook. "I know that tonkatsu is Sousuke's favorite food and I want to make it perfectly."

Haru frowned as he took the cookbook from me and tossed it aside.

"Mackerel is the best choice." He repeated.

"You know what, Haru-kun? When you want to have a romantic dinner with someone you like, you can make as much mackerel as you wish! You can even put the cooked mackerel on mackerel plates, eat with finely carved mackerel bones, sit on mackerel chairs around a mackerel table and even be dressed as mackerel!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Haru-kun … please work with me here ..." All Haru's "helping" was doing was giving me a nasty headache.

"Here, try this."

"Wha-" I began and then almost choked as he pushed a piece of cooked mackerel in my mouth. It was as if I had swallowed a fire ember which burnt my throat. I coughed and stumbled towards the kitchen counter, grabbing it to keep myself from falling. I felt like I had just burned a hole through my stomach. "… water …" I managed to whisper with a hoarse voice.

With trembling hands, I grabbed a clean glass and filled it with cold water from the sink. Downing it in one long gulp, I then leaned on the kitchen counter, gasping for air. My throat hurt like hell and my eyes were so teary that I couldn't see anything clearly.

"What the hell?" I asked – my voice was still low and hoarse. "Haru-kun, you can't just do that! You almost burned a hole through me!"

"I wanted you to see how good mackerel is."

I sighed, then straightened up and turned to Haru.

"The only thing you accomplished is to make my throat hurt!" I exclaimed. "Haru-kun, please … we either cook what I want or you leave!"

_~A couple of hours later~_

"So ..." Sousuke chuckled lightly. "... does pizza and ice cream count as a romantic dinner where you come from?"


End file.
